Follower: The Tale of a Wandering Soul
by Matei-san
Summary: Sarah, a young magic user, was going to see her friend Blaze. Unfortunately, she run's into Brave's little rag tag group of heroes, and is sent on a mission to follow them. 'At least I have my Chocolate Cornets.'
1. A call from a freind

The young girl ran through the street's sweat rolling down her brow. She had been running for a few minute's,and the Fuse's behind her weren't helping the matter's much. She pulled on her glove's, and turned. Hopefully she could pull this one off again. She started to chant a few word's, and raised her hand's.

'_Alright!'_ she thought, as the flame in her hand's began to grow stronger. The power coursed throug her vein's, and she placed them in front of her.

'_And...' _ she shot the flame out of her hand's and the Fuse's cried out in pain as they burned.

'_Viola!'_ She jumped up and down in victory as the green orb's crawled into her necklace.

"Nice!" she shouted, as she removed her glove's, and slid them back into her small backpack.

She threw her hand's behind her back, and walked on. Her white capri's were covered in dust, and her orange sweater was stained with goo.

"Yuck....I need to get these cleaned!" She declared running toawrd's the large tree house, and jumping off of a spring board. She flew through the air, and landed gracefully on the floating platform.

"That was fun." She said smiling, as she stepped over to the several clothe's vendors.

"Hey, you guy's wanna clean these?" she asked motioning toawrds her outfit.

"Why clean when we can just_ zap_ you clean!" The clothe's vendor's all laughed as they pulled out a small blue gun.

"What the heck?" She asked as one pointed it at her.

"Oh you'll be clean in an instant!" She zapped the other girl who shouted in surprise.

"Ack! What the...oh," she looked down at her now perfectly clean outfit.

"Thank's!" She waved to the group and quickly entered the Treehouse Base.

"Hey Sarah!" a young boy shouted at her,

"Oh, what's up Trev?" Sarah asked, "There's a meeting starting, get your butt in there!" He pointed over his shoulder to a large pair of door's.

"Oh that's right!" She scratched her head,"I'm going Trev, thanks for the reminder!" Sarah took off in the direction of the door's and waved over her shoulder.

When Sarah made it into her resoected seat in the meeting room, she noticed Zoey had a white haired boy with her.

"Hey Zoey, who's your boyfreind!?" She yelled, causing the young girl to blush.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She replied, glaring dagger's at the older girl. Sarah held up her right hand and made a peace sign,

"Peace!"

Zoey mimmicked Sarah and nodded.

"Well, now that it seem's were all calmed down, let's get this meeting started!" The Treehouse Base's Commanding Officer shouted. Saerena was her name, a year older than Sarah who was fifteen.

"How was everybody's run through of the area?" She asked having a younger soldier get her an apple.

"All clear in the Sector V south! And, we also got a new Nano! " Zoey shouted, giving a thumb's up, and she summoned her little blue friend.

"The eastern section had hightened trace's of Fusion Matter, but that's about it."

Another teen piped up.

"Western side seem's clear, nothing except for the occasional fusion freak!"

The other teen smiled, and leaned back in his chair.

Sarah's turn was quick to come like always.

"North side was really busy with Fusion Spawn's today. Don't know what their up to but it's nothing we can't handle." Saerena smiled and took another bite out of her apple.

"Good, sound's like Sector V is in the clear." She sighed and stood up.

"Well this meeting is adjurned. You are dismissed." Everyone stood, and filed out of the room.

_'Ring Ring_' Sarah's Nano Comm ringged gently, as it played the Chocobo Theme. She clicked the accept call button and watched as Blaze, an old friend of her's, face popped up on screen.

"Oh, hey Blaze. What's up?" Blaze smiled, "Same old same old."

She replied bored.

"So what do ya' need?" Sarah asked,

"Could you come down to the Candy Cove real quick? Were having a little trouble, ever since Ed was killed." Blaze lowered her head solomnley.

"Oh sure, just let me pack some stuff, and I'll be on my way!" Blaze nodded,a nd cut the comm signal.

"Well I guess I should head to my room and pick up a stash of my Choco Cornet's. Blaze always loved those." Sarah ran to her room ready to get her tasty japanese pastry/

**A/N: I hate myself for writing Snow Flower. Ugh. This is much better! I hope you agree.**

**Oh yeah a Choco Cornet is very yummy. I'm making some this week with my mom. I'll post the recipe in my profile. So yeah, Sarah uses magic. I think it's fine. Fusion Fall never said that Dexter couldn't inject people with something. And look at Gwen. Though she's an ailen. Wow I would feel dumb if I spelt that wrong. Meh. So, anyone else play that Dissidia Final Fantasy Demo? It's like the only thing I can play at the moment! Terra has got to be the best charectar in the game! Oh, yes, I almost forgot. *Clears Throat* My brother has finally decided to *Drum Roll* Make a cool sword called The Backbiter, and it's coexisting opisite The Beast. Remind's me of Soul Calibur, but he has yet to give in to my assumption's. He know's I'm right.....**


	2. The Battle,The Pirate's,and The Mage

Sarah had finally made it to the Candy Cove, and the trip was very uneventful. But it was for the better, since her magic always wore her out. But she always had a Choco Cornet to munch on if she ever got too tired.

"Hey Sarah!" Blaze waved, hoisting her large hammer on her back.

"Hey Blaze. Geez how can you carry that thing around? It look's huge!" Sarad had already thrown Blaze a Choco Cornet, and the two freind's ate them happily.

"So what do ya' guy's need help with?" Sarah asked ripping off a piece of the delicios bread and dipping it into the chocolate in the fat end.

"Oh, you haven't noticed? There's been like, ten time's more Fusion Activity!" She shouted biting her Choco Cornet.

"There wasn't any visible sign of Fusion Activity, though I could definently feel something."

Blaze cocked a brow,"Really? That's strange, for the past couple of day's we've been getting hit non-stop by those damn creature's." Sarah nodded, taking in the new knowledge.

"So...They must be doing something...but what?" Blaze looked down, and then glanced back to a small hole in the wall.

"When were finished eating whatever these thi-"

"Choco Cornet's!"

"Whatever! I need to show you something." Sarah nodded and took another bite of her Choco Cornet.

"So, what have you been up to these day's Sarah?" Blaze asked suddenly.

"Seen any cute boy's at Sector V lately?" Sarah blushed a little bit, and sighed.

"I don't think any guy would be interested in me. I mean I still fit into my Sixth Grade bathing suit."

Blaze laughed,"Yeah, you are pretty small. I never noticed before, but I'm a whole head taller than you."

Sarah frowned, and took another bite of her Choco Cornet.

"Yeah but at least when we went to the movies I could get in for kid's price."

Blaze shrugged,

"Less of my money being sent!" Blaze laughed, and scratched her head.

"Hold on a sec', I was the one who got the money! Remember, I worked at that cosplay cafe, and made a whole lot of tip's!" Blaze laughed again,

"Oh yeah, I just worked at the local Mc'Donald's." They both laughed together, and Sarah pointed out another fond memory.

"Oh yeah, remember how bad at sport's you were?" Blaze nodded still laughing,

"And you kept telling me you wouldn't join any sport team because you would miss your prime time anime shoe's, right?" Sarah nodded.

"I couldn't miss one minute!" Blaze nodded in agreement. When it came to Sarah and her anime, you didn't want to get in the way.

Just as they finished their last bite's of Choco Cornet, the ground started to shake violently.

"What the!?" Sarah yelled jumping up.

"It's coming!" Blaze picked up her hammer, and her orange hair was thrashed about as she started a run towards the gang plank to enter the ship.

"You stay here and hold them off while I pull the ship out so they can't board!"

Sarah gave her a quick nodd, and turned to face the sound.

"Okay, here we go!" The young magic user pulled on her glove's, and pulled her long black hair into a loose ponytail.

"Bring it on!" Sarah rushed toawrds the crowd of Fusion Spawns that had massed on the hill.

"Come on you ugly fuse!" Sarah began by punching one of the Fuse's down splattering it into green goo. She jumped on the remaining part of it's body and stepped on the next one catapulting herself into the air.

_'Call the wind~' _a voice whispered into Sarah's ear. She felt the new chant enter her mind and she began, as she summoned a powerful tornado.

"Malevolent wind!" she cried as it picked up a cluster of Fusion Spawn's and sent them into the air, throwing them high, and letting them fall helplessley to the ground.

Sarah did a small back flip, as she had taken acrobatic's class before the invasion, and landed gracefully on her feet.

"This is way to much fun!" She laughed as she summoned a flare to burn three of her foe's.

"I don't know why, but I feel so much more powerful!" She used her tornado attack to burst herself higher into the air and shot another flare spell.

"The Candy Pirate's should be able to handle the rest!" She landed back behind a small rock, and sat down to take a rest. Now that she was finished using her power's for a time, she was about to pass out dead.

She pulled her wrist up and started typing into her Nano Comm, calling Blaze. The comm was quietly connecting to her freind.

Blaze heard the sound of Caramell Danseen on her wrist, and quickly anwsered the call.

"Blaze here." She said quietly, focusing on the wheel, and her wrist, wasn't the easiest.

"Blaze, it's Sarah! We've got control here you shouldn't have any problem's! What the!? Oh crap, it's a Cyberus! Pirate's focu-" The transmission was cut off. Blaze sighed. Knowing the endurance Sarah had, she would be fine. But, that magic seemed to drain her every second.

_'She'll be fine' _Blaze thought to herself.

_'Now I just need to get this thing closer to the shrine...'_

"Damnit!" Sarah shouted, as she jumped across the crowd of Fusion Spawn.

"Fire here, a little wind here, now mix and..." Sarah pulled the two force's together to make a flame thrower.

"Viola!" She shouted as it hit it's target, the giant Cyberus. It faltered, and fell to one knee as it fainted

"Okay, Pirate's finish off these Fusion Spawn's and I'll make sure this beast can't get back up!"

Sarah ran and snatched up a fallen Pirate's sword.

"Jump!" She shouted and she did a small flip in the air, as she landed on it's back.

"Man, how did they do this...oh yeah!" Sarah grabbed three of the five tube's and cut them,

cutting off three fourth's of the beast's power.

"We don't want to kill this big thing, might have valubale information." She jumped off of the beast, and noticed the last little bugger's that were alive. Compared to the twenty Pirante's she had left, they had won the first battle of Candy Cove.

"Man, that was tiring. You guy's did good!" Sarah shouted across the field.

"Argh, yes! We will celebrate tonight!" They all raised their sword's in victory, and Sarah was quickly back by the hulking Cyberus. _'Maybe we could reprogram this thing to run on gasoline instead of Fusion Matter' _she sighed and started calling Blaze again.

_'Maybe there's something in that hole Blaze was looking at could help...' _

**A/N: That was a mouthful for me I guess. I'm sitting here watching this cheesy kid's show called 'Three Delivery' and I just had to put some flip's and stuff in, for it's a ninja show...and...nevermind. So, i got the 'Mother Ship Zeta' Fallout 3 DLC. It's pretty cool, but after talking to an NPC on it, it freezes momentarily. But that's about it. I also got 'Operation Anchorage' as well. Yay! So yeah I hope you guy's liked this chapter. Two in one day! Yeah!**


	3. The Dreaded Crawlspace and Blazes fight

Blaze's ringtone filled the silent air. It was Sarah again, hopefully with better new's. She pressed the accept call button, and Sarah popped on screen.

"We won!" She said, while chewing on a Choco Cornet.

"How many of my Pirate's are still alive?" She asked,

"Oh, um...." Sarah counted for a few second's,

"There's twenty of them left." she turned back to her freind.

"So, how many did we originally have?" Blaze's face was solemn,

"We had fifty-four to begin with." she looked down and frowned.

"That's not good. But we were able to take down a Cyberus. And it seem's that it had direct order's, because I don't have any idea why a Cyberus would be running around with a group of Fusion Spawns. It was the reason we lost so many Pirate's. When I got on it's back it's claws were covered in blood." She shivered.

"It was a terrible sight." Blaze nodded, and sighed.

"What's your status?" Sarah asked, taking another bite of her treat.

"Were fine, we're heading into the Candy Temple, there should be a hole in the rock slide to your left. Head into there. It's quite a walk and will take you quite a while. Leave the Pirate's, they need to protect the cove."

Blaze paused, and then continued,

"Sorry for makeing you take the hidden path, but if you took the main path the whole group of Candy Bandit's will be on your trail, plus the fusion's. I'll see you there. Blaze out."

Sarah nodded, and closed the comm link.

"After I finish this snack I'll head into the cave's."

And with that last statement she took another bite.

After she had washed her face in the ocean's water, though green and icky, felt good on her skin, she piled up as much supplie's as she could carry and headed for the entrance.

"You guy's be careful, and if anyone come's that's not a spawn and has a weapon, have them head over that hill to the Candy Temple. Blaze and I will be inside."

The Pirate's all gave a hardy 'Argh' in response, and she got to her knee's and started her crawl into the cave's.

After a few minute's of crawling, Sarah started running into litlle Fusion Bug's. For bug's they were pretty big, well, as big as her head.

"Yuck!" She fired a flare at one of the big bug's , and it exploded right in her face.

"Ugh...I'm going to have to see those sale's people again, and get this outfit cleaned."

Sarah continued on, zapping every bug once and a while.

"Huff.....huff......time for a break." she pulled her pack off of her back and placed it in front of her searching through it. Finally, she found a bottle of water, and started to drink it.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about." she pushed the pack back behind her, and continued her crawling.

Sarah fianlly crawled out of the small crawlspace, and was happily stretching out her arm's and leg's.

"Jeez...I don't remember the last time I got so dirty!" She tried to wipe the dirt off of her pale skin, and failed terribly.

"Sarah!" Sarah heard the familiar sound of someone's voice,

"Oh Blaze, there you are! Do you got any water or something, cause I drank all of mine."

Blaze nodded, and reached into her own pack to reveal a clear plastic bottle. Filled with water!

"Oh, gimme,gimme,gimme!" Sarah was quickly running over for the water and had already chugged half of it by the time she got her hand's on it.

"Jeez, what was in there?" Blaze asked as walked over to the small glowing stone placed on a strange alter.

"Oh, blimey it was hot in there! Not to mention that there were these little bug's that covered me with this digusting blood....or whatever it is."

Blaze rolled her eye's,"Hmmm, what are you looking at Blaze?" Sarah was quickly at her freinds side, examining the small crystal.

"What is that?" Sarah asked

"Oh, this is a Fusion Stone. It's said to hold Godly amount's of Fusion Matter, and if Fuse ever got his hand's on them, he'd be able to release it." Sarah nodded in awe. She reached out to touch the stone and picked it up slowly. She could feel the power radiating from it as her necklace tried to draw it in. She put it back and placed her hand's around her necklace.

Suddenly the Candy Temple began to shake, and the pillar's started crumbling and breaking.

"Sarah you hed out of here through the crawl space, the Fusion Spawn are coming!"

She pushed Sarah back toawrds the crawl space,"No, I won't leave you!" She was quickly back in fron't of her as a pillar crushed between the two, and Sarah lost sight of Blaze.

The only way out of here now....was that dreaded crawk space......

**A/N: I don't know why I put so many chapter's up in one night. Meh I guess it's time for me to go to bed. At least I'm doing some kind of story that's interesting. Night-Night everyone!**


	4. Lethal pet's, and dangerous Fusion's

Sarah sighed and ran for the little hole in the wall. Hopefully all of those Fusion Bug thing's were gone, and she could get out of here. But, sadly she was wrong as twice the amount of the thing's were piled up in the crawl space.

"Seesh, can't anybody get a beak around here?" She asked herself as she got down on her knee's.

"Oh God, here we go again...." she frowned as she stuck the first half of her body into the crawl space.

'''

"Finally!" Sarah shouted, as she popped her head out of the hole.

"Fresh air! A blue sky! And....Oh my God, are you freaking kidding me!?"

Sarah shouted as she looked at the large amount of Fusion Spawn's that had massed on the beach.

"Damnit! Now I'm going to have twice the goo on me! This is just not my day!" She cried out as she ran into the battle.

The Candy Pirate's were already taken down, so it was all her. Against an army of Fusion Spawn's. And she was alreay about to pass out. So yeah, the odd's were terribley uneven.

_'But wait!'_ Sarah thought,_ 'Maybe if I can get to that Cyberus, I can power it up with some of my fire!'_ Sarah mentally gave herself a thumb's up, and started to head for her goal.

"Get out of my way!" She shouted blasting a small group of the fusion freak's.

"Damn Fusion's! I'm going to kill you, you'r covering me with your goo!" She threw another tornado at a group of them, and then sent a tornado toawrds some more.

"Geez, your never going to stop coming aare you!?" She jumped up off of the ground and used a tornado to fly higher into the air.

"Damnit! Move out of the way!" She shouted some more, and finally, after several spell's and several curse word's, she finally made it to the Cyberus.

"Okay...Now, I need some fire, and..." she filled the little tube's with her magic power, as the cyberus growled to life. It roared, and thrashed about as Sarah held on for dear life.

"Heel boy, heel!" She shouted out the command. It calmed down a little bit as Sarah patted it's head.

"Okay, at least your not attacking me!" She smiled and swung her leg's around the beast's neck.

"Now, I need you to attack those little green blob's of crap!" She pointed toawrds the Fusion Spawns, and the Cyberus barked, accepting the girl's order.

"Go! Go! GO!" The beast charged ripping through the poor creature's as if he were just cutting air.

"Good boy!" Sarah shouted, it barked again, happy that it was being praised.

"And you act like any ordinary dog! This is too good of a deal!"

Soon the Cyberus, and Sarah had cut through half of the Fusion Spawn's forces. The spawns knew that they were going to be obliterated, but their little mind's just couldn't comprehend the order their instinct's were shouting.

_'Run! Run! RUN!'_ Sarah laughed as they rushed toawrds her and her new companion. But the lot of them were able to cause a lot of damage to her Cyberus. His right and left head's had already fallen off, and now she was stuck with a one-headed Cyberus. Oh well.

"Yeah!"

Sarah shouted as the last of the spawn's were torn to bit's.

"Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are!" She scratched the metallic painting behind the beast's ear, and it leaned into her hand.

"But what to name you..." She thought for a few minute's, finally coming to a conclusion.

"How about we name you...Beast!" Sarah declared petting it's head. It's _one_ head.

"Do you like that name?" She asked jumping off of it's back and landing gently on the ground.

It barked in approval, and licke her face. Instead of the usual green slime, it was a glowing flame. It didn't burn though. Of course not.

"Wow, that's really cool!" She motioned toawrd's Beast' tounge and petted him again.

"I guess you guy's can run on something other than that gross Fusion Matter. Speaking of Fusion Matter..." She pulled up her necklace, whick was covered in the stuff.

"Look's like it's time for us to get a new Nano." Beast barked and licked her again.

"Oh, I should proabably call Blaze!" She pulled her Nano Comm up and dialed the number.

'''

Blaze's ringtone started up again, and she looked down to her wrist. It was Sarah, but there was no time to talk. The music filled the room as she dodged another blow from the fusion, doing a back flip.

"You...I won't let you take the stone!" She yelled, rushing toawrds the fusion of some other hero.

It shot at her with it's pistol's, and she ran to the side quickly jumping and ducking now and then.

"Come on!" She yelled as she wallrunned up the wall flipped through the air and landed behind the fusion. She swange as it did a back flip of it's own to dodge the attack. It moved so quickly and Blaze barely had tim to deflect the attack's from it's sword.

"Woah!" She jumped back and rushed forward, using the distance to throw a bit of explosive candy. It hit it's target, and she jumped, starting a flurry of attacks.

They were higher up in the air as she rapidly pushed her hammer into it's stomach, as it shot toawrds the ground.

"Going down!"

Blaze yelled, as she threw her last piece's of explosive candy. She landed gracefully on her feet, still holding her hammer up in defense.

The amount of power she put into that beating was almost all she had, but she could go for round two. But the amount of rubble that thing was under, he wouldn't be able to get out.

Just as if nothing had happened the fusion pushed a giant pillar off of him. No cut's or brusises.

"Damnit!" Blaze shouted rushing toawrds it. It pushed her back with it's sword, and sent her flying into the wall, not helping the Candy Temple's structure that much. But she stood up wiping the blood off of the side of her face.

"Really, this fight..." he paused to look at his sword, "has gone on for too long. You've bent my blade." He shook his head.

"It look's like it's time for me to end this." He was quickly over to Blaze and had rose his sword into the air.

"No, I won't let you!" She shouted as she raised her hammer up in defense. The fusion started it's barrage of attack's, and it left Blaze feeling like her leg's would give out. Sadly, they did.

"Ugh!" She fell to the ground, and the fuison had it's blade at her throat.

"Surrender the stone!" It shouted.

"You think you've won don't you?" Blaze asked

"But it appear's I have girl!" It spat back at her.

"I still have a few trick's up me sleeve!" She pulled on a little string on her vest, and an explosion of sugar filled the room.

The fusion began to cough, and Blaze saw her chance. She jumped up to get her hammer, and, quickly turned back, raising her hammer for one last attack.

"Hrah!" She shouted as her hammer made contact with his skull. The fusion laughed as he swung her away.

"Is that all you can do? Cheap trick's, with candy and a hammer?"

He raised his sword for one last attack. But it was Blaze' lucky day, as two heroe's walked into the room.

'''

**A/N: That was long! I got two full fight scene's in! Alright!** **And Sarah got a freind! Oh yeah he's permanent! Go Beast! Oh yes, during Blaze' fight scene imagine Carameel Danseen playing in the background, because Sarah was calling her, and that's her ringtone...Yeah...**

**Oh yeah, I'm goin' campin' next week! Hooray! I'll think of idea's out there. School start's in two week's! But I got the Cheif's as my Team! And my weird freinds are on that team! All right! So yeah I'll update a whole lot before the trip. Peace around the world for eternity! ^_^ Bye!**


	5. The encounter, and the escape

"Come on!" Sarah yelled as she hopped on Beast' back.

"We have to go find Blaze!" Beast barked in approval, and rushed off in he direction of Candy Temple, with Sarah on his back.

"We need to hurry. Blaze never anwsered her Nano Comm." Sarah held on to his neck, and he barked as a response.

"But, we might not make it..." She mumbled. The trip their had been smooth for a couple more minute's. But, they ran into a group of Candy Bandit's.

"Crap!" Sarah shouted as she jumped off of Beast, and narrowly dodged an arrow.

"Come on, Beast!" She yelled, as her pet followed her into the fray.

"Hyah!" She punche a Bandit in the face, and it fell backward's.

"What the!?" Sarah was pushed from behind by another Bandit, and she stumbled forward, almost falling as she did a skill roll to regain her composure. At the moment, Sarah was loving that she had taken Gymnastics.

"Burn!" She yelled as she attempted to shoot a fire ball. But instead, she got a small spark.

"No, no, not now!" She jumped back, as another Bandit swung it's sword at her.

"Here we go!" She shouted as she punched the bandit in the face. The fusion blood fell down it's face, as it fell over and died. The Fusion Mater crawled toawrds Sarah's necklace, as she dodged another attack.

"Beast go!" She pointed to three other bandit's, as they started to rush in her direction. Beastmade quick work of them.

"Now you!" She puched it in the stomach, and then kicked it toawrd's beast, whi cut it in half with it's claw's.

"Alright, let's go!" She was quickly back on Beast's back as they continued on. Other groups of the Candy Bandit's avoided them, notcing the small massacre of their troop's.

"What the!?" Sarah pulled back on Beast' neck as a giant ball of Fusion Matter was hurled at them.

"Not another one of you pest's!" She heard a voice snarl at her. She looked up to see a Fusion resembling some other person.

"Who the hell are you!?" She yelled back at it. It fired another blast as she and Beast ran to the side, avoiding them easily.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'lll get!" She rode toawrds the Fusion and cattapulted herself off of Beast.

"Let's go Beast!" She landed a punch right next to the Fusion, as it side stepped and kicked her to the side. Sarah rolled over and swang another punch, and the Fusion grabbed her arm and threw her up into the air.

"Woah!" Sarah shouted, as she did a flip to get situated. The Fusion burst into the air, summoning it's gun as it started to fire. Sarah flipped through the air as she avoided the shot's, and made it close enough to land a punch, she landed a blow but ended up getting flipped over in the process, and hurled toawrds the ground. Sarah again flipped and landed on her feet.

"Is that all you got?" She asked, glaring toawrd's the thing.

"Hardly." He yelled, rushing toawrd's her. Sarah flipped back as he landed in front of her. He punched her in the gut sending her flying. Sarah pulled herself up midair, and put her hnd in front of her.

"Die!" She yelled as the fire luckily eruppted from her hand's and was sent toawrds the Fusion.

"What!?" It yelled jumping back into Beast' territory. Beast sliced the Fusion's back, as he cried out in pain.

"What the!?" He turned and shot a blast toawrd's Beast, who side stepped. Sarah saw her chance and ran forward, pulling her arm up for another attack.

"Take this!" She yelled as her fist connected with the Fusion's face.

"Why you little brat! I'll get you for this!" The Fusion saw his chance, and kicked her back.

It saw it's chance and started to run for the called an escape ship, using the communicator he'd been given if there wa any trouble.

"What are you doing!?" Sarah yelled, as she jumped up and started to sprint back toawrds the Fusion.

"None of your buisness chid!" He rolled back, and raised a sword he had summoned in defense. It had a small dent in it.

"Why is your sword dented!?" Sarah demanded shooting a fire at him.

"Another child! One as ignorant as you!" She swung toawrd's him, as he lowered his sword in defence. She recoiled, and the Fusion cut her down, too slow, as she jumped back.

"Really, where are they finding little scum bag's like you!?" The Fusion spat at Sarah.

"At least I'm not as bad as you!" She rushed toawrds it again, and he raised his sword in defence. Only she didn't hit him this tim. She jumped over him, and used a wind spell to land on Beast' back.

"Come on Beast!" She yelled as she held onto it's neck. Beast growled, and rushed toawrds the Fusion. It slashed as the Fusion jumped back, and Sarah raised one hand for a fire spell. It hit it's target, as the Fusion was burned. "Agh!" it yelled, as it grabbed it's chest after the burn.

" Damn child!" It ran toawrds Sarah and Beast, and summoned it's gun in the open hand. The Fusion fired as Sarah shot more fire's. She attempted to fire five, but only got three.

"No! Defininetly not now!" She cried, as her attack's began to fail.

"Damnit!" She yelled as they wouldn't come out. She tried to fire more but to no avail.

She reached behind her, as she attempted to find something in her pack.

Sarah felt smothign cold, and ran her hand along it. A hilt! She had found the sword she had taken from one of the dead Candy Pirate's.

"All right Beast! Ge up close!" Sarah commanded, as Beast barked in response.

They made it close enough for one cut, an Sarah gladly took the chance.

"Hyah!" The blade cut the Fusion across the face, leaving trail's of Fusion Matter seeping out.

"Gah!" It yelled grabbing it's face. Just as Sarah and Beast came around for the final blow, a Fusion Evacuation Ship, or F.E.V. flew low to the ground. The Fusion took it's chance and made a break for the ship. It jumped on, and they were quickly off.

"God damnit!!!!" Sarah yelled, as she removed her glove's.

"Come on Beast were almost to the Candy Temple." She pointed in the direction they were heading and were quickly inside.


	6. We escape, we rest,we get questioned

The wall's of the Candy Temple were all made of the Earth, as Sarah ran her hand's along it. The carving's looked ancient, and she examined it closely. It looked like there were people holding some kind of stone, and the stone was placed her for protection. Several guardian's were picked to defend it, and they all succeded in their task'. There were ton's of Guardian's.

"Wow, Beast look at how many there are." She sighed, looking at all of them. Some were small and timid, and other's were big and strong. There was a carving of a girl and her dog, in one spot. Sarah smiled at the picture.

"I hope we can be like that someday." She continued looking, as she found a picture of a giant fire.

"What is this?" She asked no one speciffically, as it looked like there were people running, and their were other thing's she couldn't make out.

"Is, this a....purifcation?" She looked at the word below it, and read the text.

_The great purification of the 18th century. The God's believed there be a heathen, betrayer, and comprimiser of the Candy Temple. The Guardian at the currnet time, was force to murder every acolyte of the God's, to be sure that the heathen died._

Sarah continued on to the next picture, and looked at it strangely. It depicted a man holding a sword, as people prayed beneath him.

_This is the rise of the Holy Preist, Sevontus. He prayed fo three week's straight, seeking guidance from the God's. They granted him his wish of acceptance, and leadership among his people, and he ruled them for quite some time._

This place wasn't sounding too much like a Candy Temple, and Sarah sighed. She didn't want to know the rest of the story.

"Comeon Beast, let's go." She waved her hand forward, and Beast grunted. They continued on through the small temple.

'''

Or large. Sarah and Beast were already lost.

"Damnit! How did anybody navigate through this place!?" She yelled in confusion. She sighed and walked along. The place was too big.

"Maybe if I call Blaze again..." She pulled her wrist up, and beganto type in the number.

She waited a while before giving up. Blaze never anwsered.

"I hope she's okay." Sarah said, and Beast reassuringly licked her cheek.

"Aww, thanks boy." She patted his head, and it barked in approval. They finally started to find trace's of ruble from some fallen pillar's and Sarah knew that they were getting close. Sarah found the small shrine where the Fusion Stone had been, but to no avail did she find Blaze.

"Damn...Where could she have gotten off too?" She felt a gust of air hit her face, and found it coming from behind the shrine. Behind the shrine she found a small hole which lead down to an escape hole.

"Hm, maybe...." Sarah returned to Beast, who was waiting patintley for it's master.

"Hey Beast think you can blast a hole through the ground back there?" Sarah pointed to the small hole, and Beast nodded. He nudged her hand.

"Oh yeah, you need energy..." She positioned her hand on top of one of the tube's for his energy, and fired three fire spell's. Beast's eye's glared, and he was full of energy.

"Okay, go get it!" She pointed to the hole again, and Beast powered up his attack, and fired. The hole he made was definently big enough for the both of them.

"Let's go then!" Sarah jumpped on his back, and he jumped into the hole.

'''

"Well, al least were out of the temple." Sarah sighe as she looked around. Beast and her had landed by the cove of Candy Cove. They really hadn't made much progress.

"Let's get back to Sector V I guess." She pointed to the shore and Beast started to swim in that direction. They were soon quickly on land.

"Sheesh, it sure is a long way from here....we should stay here and rest for the night." Sarah jumped off of Beast' back, and headed back for the shore. She bent over, and cleanedher face off. She was tired she knew that much. And she really wanted a rest. This didn't seem so bad.

"Okay Beast, go into sleep mode, or hybernate or something." Beast barked, and turned off.

Sarah laid down on one of the bed's in a small tent, and began to sleep.

'''

The next morning wasn't so good. It wasn't anything bad it was just Sarah was still tired. She droopily walked over to her pet, and waked him up.

"End hybernation mode." She mumbled as Beast woke. It barked, and she pet it, hopping on it's back.

"Let's go, Sector V." She laid her head down on Beast' head, as he bagan his fast run toawrd's Sector V.

Sarah was soon asleep.

'''

The trip was fairly uneventful. A Fusion Spawn here or there. Nothing they couldn't handle. Sarah and Beast troted into Sector V, unaware of the situation that they were gettnig in.

"What the!?" Sarah heard someone yell. She turned and saw that the boy was pointing a gun right at her.

"Why are you on a Cyberus!?" He yelled still pointing the gun.

"Oh, Beast? He wouldn't hurt a fly. That is unless I ordered him to. But hitting a fly would be pretty hard because it's so small." Sarah pet beast's head and he leaned into the hand.

"Wow your really riding a Cyberus, but I still don't trust you." He pointed the gun over to the Central Square.

"Wait over their while I get Saerena." Sarah pointed over to the large square, and Beast trotted over. They waited for their barrage of question's too come.

'''

**A/N: Sorry about no Aunthor Note in the last one. I was so caught up in the battle. I've been writing those alot lately. Oh yeah, there is a bit of Lucky Star refrencing in the first couple chapters. I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed right now. If there's any mistake's that's because I am tired. I'll post more tommorow. Bye bye! T_T == Droopy ee's not crying eyes.**


	7. Questions, and the ignoring of things

Sarah sat on Beast as she waited for Saerena. She was bored out of her mind.

"Why do weneed questioned? I mean isn't it obvious that your not a threat? I'm sitting on your head for God's sake!" Sarah shouted.

"And what are we yelling about?" She heard Saerena's voice, as the blonde approached.

"Why the hell am I being questioned?" Sarah asked

"It's not like I did anything wrong! I just have a peet Cyberus. Is that such a problem?" To put emphasis on the fact that Beast was harmless, she started to scratch his head.

"It's just kind of like 'Oh hey I'm riding a dangerous weapon, how you doin'?' problem. You just can't watz in on one of these things." She motioned her hand to Beast.

"Aw, Beast never did anything!" Saerena sighed, and facepalmed.

"You named it?" Sarah nodded, and rested her head on Beast's.

"What's so wrong about that? It's just like naming a normal dog." Saerena sighed, and looked into Beast's two eye's. Wait. Two?

"Where the hell are the other two heads?" She asked staring Sarah down.

"Oh, they fell off. No big deal. I actually think he look's cuter like this." Sarah jumped off of Beast, and walked over to Sarah.

"He's harmless. Trust me. I've been riding him all the way from Candy Cove, and nothing happened to me. In fact he helped me fight the fusion's. So give us a break." Saerena looked at Sarah, and sighed.

"Fine, fine. Do whatever you wish with that thing, I don't care. Just don't come srying to me when you last an arm, or a leg, of someother body part that thing might bit off." Saerena turned and walked back too the Tree House.

"Get me an apple!" Sarah heard her yell.

"Geez, what's with her? Oh well, not my problem." Sarah returned to Beast and hopped on his back.

"Alright...Where too?" She pulled up her wrist, and opened up the map on her Nano Comm.

"Oh I remember, I need to get a Nano." She looked at the map, and located the Nano's location.

"Huh....that's weird, the locations not on the map...Just the Nano's location..." Sarah scratched her chin, and the two headed off too the next location.

'''

"What. In the. HELL?" Sarah looked at the large group of Fusion Spawns that had ammassed at the border of Sector V.

"Why in the hell are there so many Fusion Spawns?" Sarah sighed and looked at Beast.

"So you wanna take this way? Or do you wanna go around the back way?" Beast pointed his nose toawrds the group of enemie's ahead, and Sarah nodded.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever get an ounce of peace in this world..." Sarah sighed, as they rushed toawrd's the crowd of enemies.

'''

"Well, I'm bushed!" Sarah wined as she layed her head on Beast's.

"This toattly suck's!!" Beast barked, as he trotted to Goat's Junkyard.

"I mean this Nano is useless I bet! I haven't had to use one before, and I don't think I've ever seen Blaze or Saerena use one! So why the hell am I wasting my time!?" Sarah rubbed the back of her head, and sighed.

"Man, this really just isn't my day. I don't think it will ever be." Sarah reached into her backpack for a bottle of water, and began to drink.

"I really don't think I should have even passed the eigth grade, but I still graduted top of my class. But hey what'cha gonna do?" She petted Beast's head, and checked her map.

"Damn, we have another couple mile's to travel." Sarah scanned the area, and noticed a small group of people standing around something. She heard a little bit of their conversastion.

" Should we kill it?" She heard one boy ask.

"No! We can't! " She heard the girl shout.

"But it might have be worth studying?" Sarah heard another boy say.

"Let's just leave it. Come on, I got order's to take out some Fusion in the area. Let's go!"

They all nodded, and left.

"What could that have been about...Oh well, nothing I bet." Beast barked and they continued their walk.

'''

**A/N: This wan't really anything shiny. Just a little thing that I thought that I needed to type. School suck's! We've gotten homework on the first day! What THE HELL!!!!????? And it's only eigth grade! I've been really bored latley too. If you have an Xbox 360, please contact me! I've been so bored lately with my brother's friend's since none of mine get on. They seem to have something called, 'Lives' but I just don't get it. Please come play with me. **


	8. The duo enter the caves

**A/N: Okay guy's I just had to put the author note at the beginning of this chapter! You'll never guess what I got...I got me a Mac laptop!!!! I had gone too bed late the night before, and I woke up to find my mother had gotten a Mac! I almost died of surprise. So I just had to post a chapter with my new Laptop! So enjoy!**

**'''**

Sarah and Beast had made it too Goat's Junkyard without much trouble. A Fusion Spawn here or there. It was a mostly boring trip, and Sarah had almost forgotten why she was going to her assigned destination.

"So...we need to find this Nano. But where do we find it?" Sarah asked herself, as they trotted into the junk. She heard several people mumble too each other as she passed them, and sighed. Saerena had sent out a message too everyone in the area, telling them about Sarah's new pet. It seemed that it just spread rumor's faster.

"Well, this is going to be fun. Look at all of this junk! Well...that's too be expected, I mean it is a Junk Yard." Sarah said to Beast.

Sarah didn't notice that she and Beast had walked through the portal too the actual Junk Yard, and was surprised when she came out the other side.

"Whoa, I didn't notice that!" She scratched her head, and Beast barked, continuing forward. She had him jump from platform too platform, and they landed at the end of the path.

"I really don't think that we need to get a Nano...But oh well." Beast grunted, and focused on the platforms.

"But if we run into any trouble on the way,I wouldn't be surprised. We are in an infected zone. And..." Sarah trailed off, and they arrived at another portal. They were quickly through.

'''

"What in the hell is with this fun house?" Sarah asked, commenting on the scenery of the dark cave they were in.

"Well we might as well hurry up and get too that stupid thing." Beast barked and they continued on. They soon meet an enemy.

"What in the hell is that!?" Sarah asked as a blob of Fusion was spat at her. She jumped off of Beast's back, and Beast moved too the side. Sarah pulled on her glove's, and started to power her spell too maximum power. Before she knew it, the ground below her had started to crack,and green ooze started to spurt out of the cracks.

"What the!?" Sarah jumped, unlucky enough to have her foot get caught in the blast. She landed on her face, and was quickly trying to prop herself up.

"What's wrong with my leg?" She looked at her left foot, and saw the green ooze sticking too her leg's. Sarah grabbed her leg,and tried to pull off the ooze. while she was distracted, the unknown Fusion swung a tentacle at her. Beast was quick to protect his master, and took the blow. It didn't seem to effect him at all.

"Oh, come on!" She was able to pull off all of the gunk, and was able to get back up. Sarah finished her chant, and shot off the spell. The unknown Fusion quickly burned, and it fell over, dead. The fusion matter quickly called to Sarah's necklace.

"Well, at least I didn't get any of that crap on my clothes'. I didn't even get to clean them!" Sarah sighed, and wasn't even prepared for the amount of Fusion goo she was going to get on her clothes' in her next battle.

'''

**A/N: Ah! Another author note! It's nice having a new laptop! This chapter had little action, and there is going to be new character's coming up. I'm thinking of starting a romantic relationship on the side, but I don't know if I should. Tell me in your review, and send me character idea's that haven't been used!**


End file.
